Food Fight, Hogwarts Edition
by CelticDragonLadyWarrior
Summary: Fred and George get a brilliant idea after watching a muggle movie, chaos ensues!


Harry Potter was bored. It was the last day of summer and the Weasley's were spending the day in a muggle hotel, where Arthur was doing research on various muggle items. He found a stash of old movies including Dawn of the Dead, Blazing Saddles, and Hook. He had just settled down to watch Blazing Saddles when he was joined by Fred and George. "Heya, Harry!" Fred said, dropping into the seat on Harry's left. "What are you up to?" Asked George, taking the seat on Harry's right. Harry gestured towards the screen as the opening credits rolled and said "I'm just watching an old muggle movie. There's not much else to do here. This one is called Blazing Saddles. The packaging says it's supposed to be a comedy." Fred and George looked at each other, said "Movie?" and turned their attention back to the screen. They were entranced by the movie, every moment kept them laughing and engaged. Then came the infamous food fight scene. Fred and George jumped up and shouted "Woah! Food used as weapons? That's brilliant!" Harry laughed and said "Ah, yeah. Food Fights are popular in muggle movies, especially comedies. Some muggles try to have food fights at their schools, particularly during lunch time." Fred and George shared a smirk, which had Harry slightly worried.

All seemed well at Hogwarts the next day. Everything went as smoothly as it could, which led Harry to believe that the twins had forgotten whatever it was they had had planned. Harry was never more wrong than he was in that moment. The Great Hall was packed with students and staff enjoying their evening meal. All of a sudden, Fred and George leapt up onto the Gryffindor Table. Everyone froze and turned to look at them. They each levitated a handful of pudding and sent it flying into the faces of the Slytherin Prefects. In the moment of stunned silence that followed, they shouted "Food Fight!" Then they started levitating more food and sending it flying at random targets throughout the Great Hall. Some students started joining in, drawing their wands and sending food levitating towards unsuspecting targets. After a few rounds of this stealth game, chaos broke loose through the entire hall. Food was flying everywhere! At first, everyone was using their magic to send food flying towards their rivals. The Gryffindors began a war with the Slytherins, trying to one up each other in just how much food they could actually pelt each other with without hitting any bystanders.

Then everyone dropped the magic. It started when a first year Gryffindor dropped their wand. Well, more accurately, it was knocked out of his hand when a rogue chicken got sent flying into the second year behind him. Instead of retrieving his wand, he picked up a pile of smashed potatoes, and flung them at the Slytherin who had been laughing maniacally at the mayhem. He grinned, realizing that physically throwing the food was even more fun than using magic. So he started throwing food at everyone in sight, prompting the others to put away their wands and start throwing the food themselves as well. Then the Ravenclaws started to get just a little too into the fight. Some of the older Ravenclaw students were summoning up materials to build some sort of device. At first it looked like a mess, so everyone ignored it. Then, it grew into this massive device. Those who had studied history properly recognized the device as a trebuchet. It targeted the Hufflepuffs first. One particular Hufflepuff, a sixth year who had managed to dodge the attack, jumped up and shouted "A trebuchet?! Really?!" Then the Hufflepuffs turned to target the Ravenclaw duo that was loading the trebuchet.

The Hufflepuffs proved to be excellent tacticians in the food fight. They managed to target the right people from each house to keep the war going every time it showed any sign of dying down. The Ravenclaws used their trebuchet to take out large groups of students, but the Hufflepuffs kept slowing them down by taking out key members. The Gryffindors and Slytherins mostly ignored the other two houses and kept the war between their two houses. They knocked over the long dining tables, using them as cover to regroup and reload. Each worked in a similar manner. One student would gather up the food, a second student would peak out of the cover ever so carefully to locate the target, and the third student would send the food flying. Some of the professors were calling for order, trying to get everyone to calm down. They were, of course, ignored. Some even got hit with bits of stray food that had been flung clear across the room in an attempt to hit an escaping target. The room was in utter chaos, but Dumbledore seemed amused. He watched on, a small smile visible, as the chaos showed no sign of ending. Then, there was a gasp and a sudden silence.

Everyone froze as a pie slid down Professor McGonagall's face. Each student struggled to go through their memories to figure out who could have thrown that pie. They looked around the room, stunned, as they tried to locate Professor McGonagall's attacker. Then, as one, they turned toward the staff table. Professor Dumbledore smiled calmly, shaking bits of pie from his fingers and said "Now this is entertainment. Wouldn't you agree, Minerva?" Professor McGonagall wiped the pie from her eyes, and glared at the room. She silently picked up a pie near her, and chucked it at Professor Snape. It hit him with enough force that it knocked him out of his chair! She laughed as he sputtered and tried to get up, then said "What's the matter Severus? Not enjoying the festivities?" With that the war resumed, much larger than it had been. Professor McGonagall dumped a bowl of pudding over Professor Dumbledore's head, while Professor Sprout sent a platter of potatoes crashing into Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick sent a whole turkey flying into Professor Snape, who had sent a cake flying into Professor Trelawney. Hargid jumped in and sent food flying at everyone in range. At the end of the day, Hogwarts managed to survive its first, and last, food fight.


End file.
